The XIOOGLE files
by alternativeAries
Summary: what happens when you mix xion with a moogle? well thats easy possible mass destructin in the castle that never was. rated T for the potty mouyhs of the organization and there drunkies that think wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The xioogle files ch-1

**hi there every one. hope you like it. sorry if its short but this is like the this was in my head so i wrote it. cool huh.**

**roxas:...**

**yay roxy showed up! disclaimer please!**

**roxas: xionYukariKaori does not own kh or the kh characters. if she did she would of made sora ride a chocobo.**

* * *

Xemnas stared at the odd contraption that his fellow comrade Vexen was working on

"so why am I here for Vexen" said the odd man who had obvious superiority than the mad scientist. "I created this new machine to mix two persons together to create a new being. So I ask permission to use Xion and a Moogle for this project." The leader's interest in the project was obviously unsure of what to think at the moment.

"will she be able to use her keyblade still?"

"I'm not exactly sure superior but it's a 50-50 chance on that one"

the leader known as Xemnas sighed. "very well then Vexen proceed. But I sugest that you knock both Xion and the Moogle out before to begin the process"

Xemnas left using a corridor of darkness to his office. For some reason he knew that once that expiriment is over he is going to have more head aches.

* * *

well thats a wrap! again **im sorry it's so short ill make it up to you guys if i get some reveiws in**.

~xYK~


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas:-glares at me- you suck. I will not stand here and do the stupid disclaimer!

XYK:oh please Roxas? you are the only one who could fill in for it at the moment!

Roxas:what about everyone elese!

XYK:well you see... zack is busy, so is Angeal , Vinne , Cid , **Chocobo-san ,** Riku and Sora Said No. and well... they fear my cute storms. ._.

roxas:and wheres the sea salt ice cream you promised me!

XYK:um about that? -laughs nervously- well... ummm... my cousin Raiku took it and ate it... but i will get you a new one.

Roxas:-sighs- xionYukarikaori does not own the kh series. the creator of it does which i forgot who. So Dont Sue her please or she wont give me sea salt ice cream!

* * *

Xioogle files ch2

XION'S POV

Vexen said he needed me for some reason. I have this gut feeling that it's for an experiment of some sorts, but I pushed that thought out of my mind for a bit. It's probably a check up on my health. When Axel heard he gave me a sympathetic look like he knew what's really going on. As I walked to his lab I had that gut feeling coming back telling me to turn back and run. I ignored it ,yet again and I knocked on his door softly. I mentally panicked as the door opened to reveal the icy mad scientist

"come in XIV and go sit on that lab table with the sheets over it"

I nodded and sat on the table as he prepared a syringe with some type of fluid in it. I froze in place when I saw the creepy look Vexen was giving me. I removed my coat and he stuck it in one of my arms as he injected the fluid in me, I began to feel dizzy. My whole world went black.

Moogle's POV

I was still in the cage that the mad scientist of the organization put me in he gave me a potion bottle that had some type of liquid in it.

"drink it Moggle it will make you strong"

'now or never….'

"fine"

So I dranked the liquid down, I felt a little dizzy and I went blank

Vexen's pov

Finally I caught those two now to set up my machine….. and a sample of the moogle's blood and DNA

Normal pov {somewhere in the castle}

Axel stood in his room full of worry for his tiny friend in Vexen's lab. Roxas sitting on his bed along with Demyx

"dude, calm down I'm sure Xion is fine…"

"no Demyx! Obviously you don't understand when one of your fellow organization members is down there in Vexen's LAB!"

"maybe Demyx is right Axel, calm down. I'm pretty sure she's okay." Said roxas.

Axel calmed down but he knew that what his gut is telling him is right. He just hoped it wasn't.

* * *

**Soo how does it sound so far Roxas?**

**Roxas:your horrible.**

**XYK: lies.**

**Roxas: no it true.**

**XYK:T-T wah Roxy ish a meanie!**

**well any ways i got bored so i posted this up cuz of it. and not a single review is even on here... so review? Please? sorry its short!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**hihi Sombodies, heartlesses, nobodies, and unversed! XYK here with another chaphter. because Roxas is gettting icecream im going to get Vincent Valentine and yuffie here!**

**Vincen:**_...+reading the chapter+ _

**Yufiie:_ hiiiii! oh! im doing your disclaimer right XYK?_**

**_XYK:-pulls out finger from ear because yuffie screamed in my face-yeah._**

**_Yuffie:xionYukariKaori _**_Does not own me and vinne nor any kingdomhearts character._

_vincent: your story sucks._

_XYK:critic._

* * *

The Xioogle files chapter 3 –awakened

Roxas Pov

I went to see Xion with Axel in worry of our only female best friend. Seeing our friend after the mission was on top priority on both our lists. We snuck in to his lab and spotted what we thought was our friend but

...

...

...

she looked different . She had small wings on her back and attached to her hood looked like that ball that the moogle had that would travel from twilight town to here to sell merchandise. she was asleep, I couldnt believe what is in front of me. Her name was no longer xion shes now Xioogle. I hope she remembers us. Though... it just makes me mad that they did this to her.

Axel pov

I cant believe it! That idiotic mad scientist could of almost killed her if his machine thing broke down in the middle of the process! The fact that she could've died made me my blood boil in anger. Oh when we go to catsle oblivion to eliminate the traitors I'm going to eliminate that dumbass! Well if I get to go.

"Roxas"

"yeah?"

"let's go before the mad scientist returns."

"ok.."

I opened up a corridor of darkness and allowed Roxas to go in. i was about to leave when I turned around to look at Xion or Xioogle one last time before she is re introduced to the organization then left. The corridor of darkness closing behind me

"hope you can remember, Xion"

Xioogle Pov

I woke up to some odd noise... i cant rember anything. but that blond man with a lab coat told me i was his child and that i just woke up from a coma... but in my dream i was eating icecream with someone with blond hair and the other had red hair. we were laughing telling jokes. talking about our day and about mission

...

...

...

it was so wierd. were we beat friends of some sort?

augh... i hate that i cant remember. I went back to sleep hoping that i get more dreams of those two people. I closed my eyes then fell into a peaceful sleep

* * *

so how was the story? No need to worry! The funny will comense after a chpter or two.. i think...

**Roxas:-eating sea salt icecream- **

**XYK: can i get a lick?**

**Roxas:No.**

**XYK:TwT**

Yuiffie:Reveiw?


End file.
